Rathyd
Rathyds are flying creatures typically spawned by Shugguraths, but can also be found independently in select areas. Each rathyd possesses the elemental power of its mother Shuggurath. Strategy Rathyds behave largely similar to Rakk, but with a few key differences. Unlike Rakk, several types of rathyd have a long-range attack in the form of shooting spines from their tail. The other major difference is that unlike Rakk, which never stop moving unless Phaselocked or stunned, rathyds hover in place for a few seconds after unleashing their flurry of attacks before retreating. Rathyd Varieties Rathyd Rathyds spawn from Shugguraths but can also be found independently at certain locations. Their main form of attack is to come in close to sting their targets with their tail. Their attacks don't possess elemental damage. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Alpha Rathyd, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Prime Rathyd. Brutal Rathyd Brutal Rathyds spawn from Shugguraths. They act similarly to Rathyds, but behave more aggressively and crowd targets more tightly. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Mercyless Rathyd, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Ruthless Rathyd. Stinging Rathyd Stinging Rathyds spawn from Shugguraths. They prefer to keep space between themselves and their targets, shooting corrosive spines from a distance. They can also fly around behind targets in order to dart in for a single powerful tail sting before retreating. Badass Rathyd Badass Rathyds occasionally spawn from Badass Shugguraths. They behave as a combination of Brutal and Stinging rathyds, with more health and more powerful attacks. They also have the unique ability of being able to shoot an incendiary laser from their eye. This laser is heralded for a few seconds beforehand in the form of the rathyd's eye glowing brightly. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are not renamed but in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Super Badass Rathyd. Smoldering Rathyd Smoldering Rathyds spawn from Badass Shugguraths. They behave as a combination of Brutal and Stinging rathyds, but have incendiary-based attacks that can ignite their targets if they are within an atmosphere. Badass Shugguraths can zap-charge and turn them into Inferno Rathyds when they are capable of breathing jets of flame at the enemy. This can only last for a short period of time after which they turn back into Smoldering Rathyds. Freezing Rathyd Freezing Rathyds spawn from Shugguraths of Ice. They behave as a combination of Brutal and Stinging rathyds, but with cryo-based attacks that can easily inflict a cryo damage-over-time, slowing targets down or freezing them. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Sleething Rathyd, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Malignant Rathyd. Toxic Rathyd Toxic Rathyds spawn from Toxic Shugguraths and are extremely rare. Their behavior, although much more aggressive, is similar to that of Stinging Rathyds. At certain point they will rush back to the Toxic Shuggurath to get super-charged with corrosive toxic. This turns them into Suicidal Toxic Rathyds making their attacks even more aggressive. In this phase, their heads are surrounded with clouds of green toxic fumes. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Virulent Rathyd, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Shivering Rathyd. Rathyd Thrall Rathyd Thralls spawn from Spectral Shugguraths and are extremely rare. Their behavior is very similar to that of Brutal Rathyds. Unlike their mother Shugguraths, they can not turn invisible. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Rathyd Drudge, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Rathyd Toil. Unique Rathyds Blowfly Blowflies do not have a 'Rathyd' prefix to their name, but behave similarly to a Brutal Rathyd. They can only be found in small swarms near a Swagman. In True Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Phorid Fly, and in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, they are renamed Tachina Fly. Orphan Rathyd Orphan Rathyds are specific to the mission Another Pickle. They are identical in behavior to a Brutal Rathyd, but are used for the mission's optional objective. Specifically, Pickle asks you to not harm them due to their orphaned status. Harming or killing an Orphan Rathyd fails this objective. They initially ignore Vault Hunters, hovering in place above a crashed Moon Buggy. Once the mission-specific ECHO recording is collected, they will leave the Moon Buggy and begin attacking. Notes *'Rathyds', Brutal Rathyds and Badass Rathyds can be found independently of a mother Shuggurath at the following locations: **Around the building where Rose's posters are stored for the mission Recruitment Drive. **From the openings in the rocky cliff-side near the entrance to The Grabba. **Around the building accessible during and after the mission To the Moon. Trivia *The Swagman being followed by a swarm of Blowflies is a reference to the fact that blowflies often swarm around forms of pungent aromas in real life. See Also *Rakk References #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXXwOTpOMv0 Visual Gallery Rathyd.jpg|Rathyd Rathyd Badass.jpg|Badass Rathyd Rathyd Blowfly.jpg|Blowfly Rathyd Brutal.jpg|Brutal Rathyd Rathyd Freezing.jpg|Freezing Rathyd Rathyd Inferno.jpg|Smoldering Rathyd Rathyd Stinging.jpg|Stinging Rathyd Rathyd Thrall.jpg|Rathyd Thrall Rathyd Toxic.jpg|Toxic Rathyd ru:Ратиды